starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca
|guión =*George Lucas *Leigh Brackett y Lawrence Kasdan |música = John Williams |reparto = *Mark Hamill *Harrison Ford *Carrie Fisher *Billy Dee Williams *Anthony Daniels *David Prowse *Peter Mayhew *Kenny Baker *Frank Oz *James Earl Jones |distribuidora = 20th Century Fox |país = |idioma = |traducción = |estreno = *21 de mayo de 1980 *21 de febrero de 1997 |duración = *124 min. *126 min. *127 min. |presupuesto = $18.000.000 |canon = G |timeline = 3 DBY, 3 años después de ''Una Nueva Esperanza'' —The tweet in question refers to the number of in-universe años between the canon films and television shows. Using simple math, it can be deduced when El Imperio Contraataca takes place on the timeline. |era = |sigue a = [[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza|Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza]] |seguido de = [[Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi|Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi]] }} Star Wars'': Episodio V ''El Imperio Contraataca, comercializado simplemente como El Imperio Contraataca, es la segunda película de Star Wars y el segundo capítulo de la trilogía original. Originalmente estrenada en 1980, la película ha resultado ser una de las películas más populares de la serie entre muchos seguidores y críticos. Fue re-estrenado con cambios en 1997 y (en DVD) en 2004. La película fue re-estrenada en formato Blu-ray en Septiembre de 2011. Una adaptación de radio fue transmitida por la Radio Pública Nacional en los EE.UU en 1983. La película fue seleccionada en 2010 para ser conservada por la Biblioteca del Congreso como parte de su Registro Nacional de Cine. La película se refiere a las continuas luchas de la Alianza Rebelde contra el Imperio Galáctico. Durante la película, Han Solo, Chewbacca y la Princesa Leia Organa están siendo perseguidos a través del espacio por Darth Vader y sus fuerzas de elite. Mientras tanto, Luke Skywalker comienza su formación como Jedi con Yoda, después de una instrucción del espíritu de Obi-Wan Kenobi. En un emotivo y casi fatal enfrentamiento con Vader, Luke se presenta con una terrible revelación y debe afrontar su destino. Texto inicial Resumen La Batalla de Yavin fue una victoria temporal para la Rebelión ya que a pesar de tener éxito en la destrucción del arma secreta del Imperio, el ejército imperial contaba con más poder armamentístico y militar para resistir la ofensiva rebelde y en consecuencia lanzaron un devastador contraataque decididos a terminar con la insurgencia de una vez por todas destruyendo sus principales bases y forzando a los rebeldes a ocultarse en los puntos más alejados de la Galaxia. A tres años de la ofensiva imperial, los rebeldes logran encontrar y establecer una nueva base donde puedan estar seguros y poder reorganizar sus tropas, encontrando un escondite seguro en el remoto mundo gélido de Hoth. El imperio busca desesperadamente el cuartel general de la Alianza Rebelde, por lo cual envia millones de Droides Sonda Imperiales por todo el espacio con la intención de hallar la base. Una de las sondas llega al planeta Hoth y comienza a recopilar datos. Entretanto, Luke montado en su Tauntaun se percata de la caída de la sonda en Hoth (creyendo erróneamente que se trataba de un meteorito) justo después de haber terminado su ronda de patrullaje, cuando Luke decide ir a investigar, es atacado por un Wampa el cual se los lleva a él y a su Tauntaun a su cueva para comérselos. Han, mientras tanto, regresaba de colocar los sensores que alertarían a la rebelión de movimientos externos fuera de la base y tras tener un breve momento de intimidad con Leia, se entera por medio de C-3PO que Luke no había regresado todavía de su ronda por lo cual preocupado, sale a buscarlo en plena tormenta de nieve. Entretanto Luke despierta en el interior de la cueva del Wampa y usando lo poco que había aprendido sobre la Fuerza, consigue escapar de la misma hiriendo en el proceso al Wampa que lo mantenía cautivo con su sable de luz, pero para su desgracia se queda atrapado en el medio de la tormenta arriesgándose a morir de Hipotermia. Por fortuna, Han consigue encontrarlo y usando el sable de luz de Luke, Han lo rellena con las tripas de su Tauntaun el cual murió por el frío para mantenerlo caliente y levantar un refugio. Posteriormente ambos son encontrados y Luke es atendido de sus heridas en un tanque de Bacta. Después de esto, los rebeldes descubren la presencia del Droide Sonda y este es encontrado por Han Solo lo cual hace que el Droide se autodestruya. La autodestrucción del droide alerta al Imperio quienes lanzan su ofensiva contra el planeta Hoth con Darth Vader a la cabeza, pero sus flotas son descubiertas por los Rebeldes debido al acto imprudente del almirante Ozzel de salir a la velocidad luz cerca del sistema, lo que le cuesta la vida a manos de Darth Vader quien lo mata por medio de La Fuerza estrangulándolo. Conscientes del peligro que esto supone, los rebeldes preparan la evacuación de la Base Eco mientras el Imperio comienza la invasión del planeta mediante el uso de sus guarniciones y caminantes AT-AT, AT-ST. Aunque al principio habían considerado una ofensiva por aire la cual se descarta de inmediato. Aunque la defensa finalmente es un fracaso, gracias al cañón de Iones de la base, los rebeldes consiguen destruir algunos Destructores Estelares y fijan curso hacia Dantooine, todos menos Luke. Mientras estaba en la tormenta de nieve, Luke recibe el mensaje del espíritu de Obi-Wan, quien le advierte que para continuar con su instrucción Jedi debe visitar al último Jedi vivo conocido, el Maestro Yoda, escondido en el alejado planeta Dagobah. Por otro lado, Han Solo, Chewbacca, la Princesa Leia y el androide C3PO escapan del imperio en el Halcón Milenario con el Hiperimpulsor dañado. Tras escapar de los TIE imperiales y del bloqueo planetario de los Destructores Estelares, Solo y sus amigos llegan a Bespin, donde buscarán la ayuda de un viejo amigo de Han: Lando Calrissian, administrador de la Ciudad de las Nubes. Mientras eso pasaba, Luke recibe la instrucción de Yoda (que al principio era recitente a entrenarle pero Obi Wan le recuerda a Yoda que él al igual que Luke era muy distraido cuando comenzó a entrenarle en el manejo de la Fuerza), que le enseña a controlar los fundamentos básicos de la Fuerza. A pesar de que Luke ya era demasiado mayor, Yoda es consciente de que Skywalker es el único que le puede hacer frente al Imperio del mal, siempre que no caiga en el error de resolver los problemas a través del fácil y atractivo camino del lado oscuro. Durante su entrenamiento, Luke aprende valiosas lecciones sobre la Fuerza, tales como que el tamaño no importa (hay que destacar que Yoda apenas mide 0,56 centímetros), el origen y la omnipresencia de la Fuerza y la diferencia entre el lado luminoso y el oscuro. Durante el entrenamiento, Yoda insta a Luke a entrar en una cueva dominada por el lado oscuro, en donde Luke se enfrenta a Vader en una visión, y para su confusión, ve su propio rostro bajo la máscara de Vader. Yoda le enseña a su joven aprendiz cómo poder levitar a través de la Fuerza, la nave Ala-X atascada en el pantano, cosa que Luke no logró debido a su incredulidad. Luke aprende a ver a través del tiempo gracias a la Fuerza y distingue el sufrimiento de sus amigos en Bespin, el planeta de las Nubes, por lo que decide imprudentemente ir a rescatarlos, sin embargo, Luke le promete a Yoda que regresará para completar su entrenamiento. Efectivamente Lando tuvo que sucumbir a los chantajes de Darth Vader y tender una trampa a su viejo amigo Han. Vader había encontrado a Han Solo gracias al cazarrecompensas Boba Fett el cual planea entregarlo a Jabba el Hutt por la deuda que Solo tiene con él. left|thumb|Luke se enfrenta a Darth Vader. El plan de Vader era usar las cámaras de congelación de Bespin para encerrar a Luke en Carbonita y llevarlo así ante el Emperador, pero, temiendo que su presa muera, decide entonces que la máquina sea probada con Han. Solo es congelado en Carbonita y es sacado rumbo a la Esclavo I, la nave del cazarrecompensas Boba Fett para ser llevado ante Jabba en Tatooine. Antes de ser congelado, Han revela sus sentimientos por Leia a la cual admite que en efecto, está enamorada de Solo. Lando, arrepentido de su decisión, decide ayudar a Leia, Chewie y C-3PO (que estaba parcialmente desarmado) a escapar. Se intenta rescatar a Han de las manos de Boba Fett quien se marcha a bordo de su nave la Slave-1 con su presa a bordo, por lo que Lando y los demás se ven forzados a huir en el Halcón Milenario aunque desconocen que la hipervelocidad de la nave fue desactivada por el Imperio. Y por otro lado Luke llega a la Ciudad de las Nubes y se enfrenta a Darth Vader perdiendo su mano derecha en el combate. Es en este momento donde el Lord oscuro le revela la terrible verdad: Luke era hijo suyo. Luke es tentado por el lado oscuro pero prefiere tirarse al vacío por uno de los ductos de escape de los reactores de la ciudad antes que unirse a su recién encontrado padre. Usando la Fuerza, Luke quien queda colgado de una de las antenas receptoras de Bespin se comunica con Leia telepáticamente y ella logra rescatarlo, gravemente herido de una muerte segura. A bordo de la nave, tratan de escapar de las naves Imperiales pero mientras terminaba de reparar a C-3PO, R2-D2 descubre que el Hiperimpulsor fue desactivado y en el último segundo, antes de que el Ejecutor activara su Rayo tractor para destruirlos, consigue activarlo permitiendo a los rebeldes escapar. Al final de la película, Luke recibe atención médica y una mano protésica para reemplazar la mano que perdió en Bespin. Por otra parte, Lando y Chewie parten rumbo a Tatooine con la misión de encontrar a Boba Fett y rescatar a Han que está prisionero en las manos de Jabba el Hutt. Personajes Lista de Personajes de Star Wars Episodio : V Reparto Apariciones En la cultura popular La Película entra en las películas mas taquilleras de la historia, y es la película con mas referencias en la cultura popular: *Una Parodia de la Película es representada por la serie de Televisión Padre de Familia, el titulo es Something,Something,Something Dark Side. *En la película Spaceballs, Casco Oscuro dice la frase "Yo Soy El compañero de cuarto del hermano del tío del primo de tu padre" una referencia de la frase de Darth Vader en esta película "Luke Yo soy tu padre". Notas y referencias Enlaces externos *Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca en Star Wars Latino Categoría:Páginas que necesitan citación Categoría:Películas de la saga